


Hal Jordan Fucks the Hargreeves Siblings (Except Five)

by BookofOdym



Series: Hal Jordan Fucks and He Will Continue to Fuck, Unless We Stop Him [3]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Size Kink, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal finally breaks out of the DC Universe and fucks his way through the most messed up family in fiction. It's not like he can make things any worse.





	1. Luther

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I am the only person who would be interested in this fic, but I have been given good advice in the form of "if you spend a long time writing something, you might as well post it". I'm writing multiple siblings but I'll only tag them when I post their individual chapters.

The Lantern hadn’t been expecting anyone on the moon when he landed on the rock to take care of personal business (sometimes he just liked to be alone with his thoughts), he hadn’t seen anything on the news about a NASA mission the last time he had been on Earth, or heard anything about one happening. Of course, you couldn’t really put it past the US government (or any government around the world really) to be running secret space missions. 

Hal hadn’t thought that had been the case here though, for one thing, he was sure that there was no way that any country would send just one person on a mission. On the one hand, the extended period with no human contact would be rough psychologically on even the most introverted of people, and on the other, what would you do if the person was suddenly taken ill? They’d be trapped in space with no way of reaching help. 

But ruling out an official mission, he was left with only the option of it being a civilian, and he knew that humans were nowhere close to having private rocket ships parked on their driveways. Yes, the situation was a perplexing one, and he could really do with having some answers. 

That being said, he still hung back, just observing the man from a distance, he just knew that if it had been a secret government mission, there was no way that he was going to be able to hold a conversation without a fight. Especially if it was a secret mission from  Modora . Unless... 

Hal realized he had no idea if sound could even travel on the moon. About five seconds later, he realized that the figure in the spacesuit was probably about 7 feet tall, and couldn’t have been anyone that he knew. He breathed a sigh of relief. Sure, the guy might have been enormous, but Hal could take him in a fight if it came to that, and the big dude could probably do with some kind of conversation anyway. 

“Hey,” he said, suddenly popping up behind the man, “I have a question, and it’s been bugging me for a while: …does sound travel on the moon?” 

It doesn’t. It was only because of how the ring worked that the man even knew that someone had spoken to him in the first place,  it  reverberated Hal’s question around in his helmet. Really, given that he’d just approached a stranger, who had thought himself alone on the moon, and suddenly appeared behind him, Hal should have expected what happened to him. 

Really, punching him into a rock was a valid response.

* * *

 

Hal just hadn’t been expecting to meet The Spaceman ever again. To be honest, he didn’t know how exactly he was supposed to deal with the situation he had ended up in where he was sitting alone in a bar, trying to get drunk, when someone came up behind him and said: “I’m sorry that I punched you in the face.” 

A lot of people had punched him in the face, so that hadn’t been much to go on. His immediate thought had been that it was the marine that he had gotten into a fight with a few nights before. It was only when he turned his head and saw the sheer stature of the man that he understood exactly who it was. 

Now he had to lie. Hal was terrible at lying. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

The Spaceman didn’t leave, in fact, he did the opposite of leaving, he sat down in the seat next to Hal. The Lantern considered ordering several more drinks, but no, he knew that he was a cuddly drunk, and this encounter was already awkward enough without him adding more fuel to the fire. Apparently, though, he was the only person involved who was aware just how uncomfortable this interaction was, Spaceman was utterly oblivious and waved a hand in front of his face when he next spoke. 

“I’ve spent enough time around Domino Masks to be able to see through them pretty easily.” 

Okay, there was no point trying to lie anymore. But that statement just resulted in the Lantern having further questions. Hal turned his head towards the man, taking a good look at his face, he was trying to figure out if he could have met the stranger while working, but either he had a costume that covered his entire body, or they had never met. 

He wasn’t expecting the smile the man offered him to be quite so soft, or quite so sheepish. “Can I buy you a drink to apologize.” 

Oddly, Hal found that he was too cute to say no to. 

* * *

 

He’d somehow ended up taking Luther home, that had been the man’s name and he’d given it up easily once they’d finally started talking. It turned out that  superheroics  and fucked up families went hand in hand, and it was pretty damn weird to hear things from the overbearing older brother’s perspective. Hal should probably call Jack at some point, even if he did wind up getting the phone slammed down on him. 

Luther wasn’t the only person giving things up easily though, some part of Hal worried that maybe he shouldn’t be doing this on the night of their first conversation and he could just imagine the disappointed look on Big Blue’s face if he ever found out about this. 

Hal’s feeling of shame didn’t last long when he noticed that Luther was large all over and in all of the best ways. He figured that at least he wasn’t sleeping with a criminal this time and that Clark would understand (he wouldn’t, and the Justice League was starting to get concerned about Hal’s sexual proclivity). 

The only real downside to this was that Luther himself seemed to have very little experience. Actually, he probably had none judging by the way that he blushed and stuttered and breathed out a: “I don’t know what to do.” 

Hal decided that he could take pity on the other man, he would explain as they went. “Well first, we  gotta  get a condom on you, because barebacking with a guy who you just met at the bar is not a good idea.” 

“I know that already,” Luther grunted. 

The Lantern nodded, it was pretty stupid to expect that anyone would be unaware of STDs, and he really shouldn’t have started from the beginning. He coughed, trying to cover up his embarrassment, and as soon as the condom was on, he immediately moved on to lube, guiding the larger man’s fingers as they moved inside him. 

Finally, Luther began to push into Hal, even the slightest movement making the pilot’s ass burn as it stretched to accommodate the sheer girth of the Spaceman’s dick. Hal struggled to get used to the sensation, but the other man held off on moving until he saw that the Lantern was completely fine. 

Luther was uncertain, and his first few shallow thrusts were more uncomfortable than anything, but soon he managed to get into the rhythm of things, slamming into Hal’s prostate with one particularly hard thrust. The fact that he immediately stopped when Hal cried out in response and asked him if he was okay could be ignored as he enthusiastically tried to replicate the action when he was told that it was good, actually. 

Hal couldn’t last long, he could never last long with a monster cock pounding into him like a jackhammer, and soon he was coming all over himself and the other man. The other man who just kept going, fucking him through so many orgasms that he almost lost count of them. 

Okay, yeah, he was definitely going to think long and hard about coming back for more.


	2. Diego

If there was one thing that Hal had never tried it would be  knifeplay , he had done a lot of things, and some of them had been terrible experiences, but so  far  he had never taken the leap to blades. It wasn’t that he was scared, very little scared him, in fact, the only thing that made him even a little nervous was Oliver Queen approaching him with a steaming pot. He had always been a bit unsure about knives though, you needed to be able to totally trust that the  dom  wouldn’t get too excited and cut off something important. 

But he had met a new  dom  at the club the other week, one who had  knifeplay  at the very top of his list of kinks. Hal had decided to go along with  with  the idea, he didn’t really have any reason to say no, and he just told Diego that he didn’t have any experience with that kind of thing and that it would be better if they took things slow. 

He arrived a little early, being able to move at transluminal speeds meant that you always arrived everywhere a little early. Unless, of course, your name happened to be Barry Allen. 

Diego opened the door for him almost as soon as he knocked, shrugging off a leather jacket. “Have you eaten today?” He asked. “Do you need anything before we get started?” 

“Nah, I’m good,” probably wasn’t the polite way to respond, or the right answer judging by the concern that flickered onto the other man’s face, but Hal wasn’t used to people being that interested in his wellbeing. 

Diego nodded after a while but tossed him a water bottle anyway. “You’ll probably need it later,” he said by way of explanation. 

Hal soon found himself tightly bound to the bed, with the flat side of a knife being slowly dragged up his stomach. He’d gasped the second that it touched his skin, it was actually way colder than he had expected it to be. 

By the time that the knife had been dragged up to his neck, with the sharp blade pressed up against his neck, Hal was fully hard. 

Diego hummed, keeping the knife exactly where it was. “Are you turned on by the threat, then?” He asked. 

Hal personally thought that it would be kind of awkward if his fear response were connected to his... horny response, especially given how tight his uniform was. If you asked his  coworkers  though, they would probably say that it explained how he kept ending up in bed with dangerous alien criminals. 

When the knife migrated to Hal’s arm, away from any major veins or arteries, Diego pressed down, drawing the slightest amount of blood. The sudden pain made Hal stiffen, he was suddenly uncertain whether he was okay with this anymore. “Stop,” he gasped. 

Diego stopped immediately. “Too much?” He asked. 

Hal nodded. “I’m fine with it against my skin, but I’m not- I don’t like bleeding.” 

Diego nodded, going back to trailing the point of the knife up against Hal’s skin, tracing lines and patterns over it like the Lantern was a canvas, but from that point, he never once pressed down hard enough to draw blood. 

Hal’s breath was ragged as he pulled against his bonds, trying to thrust upwards, despite the fact that there was nothing there. Unsurprisingly, trying to fuck empty air did absolutely nothing for him, leaving him squirming on the bed, desperate to get off. 

Diego left him like that, for what seemed like far too long. But at some point, the image before him must have sparked some pity within him, as several minutes in he leaned down and swallowed the other man deep into his throat. Hal groaned at the feeling.


End file.
